


SONGVIDEO: Tangled

by Rhianne



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s04e08 The Sentinel by Blair Sandburg, Gen, Songvideo, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wasn't the only one at fault after The Sentinel, by Blair Sandburg. Gen vid. Made as part of the 2005 Moonridge Auction. With thanks to Sunglow66 for her generous donation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SONGVIDEO: Tangled

[Tangled - A Sentinel songvideo](http://www.hidden-muse.com/songvideos/TS_Tangled_by_Rhianne.WMV)

(Right-click and 'Save target as').

**Lyrics: Tangled, by Maroon 5**

_I'm full of regret  
For all things that I've done and said  
And I don't know if it'll ever be okay to show  
My face around here  
Sometimes I wonder if I disappear_

_Would you ever turn your head and look  
See if I'm gone  
Cause I fear_

_There is nothing left to say to you  
That you wanna hear  
That you wanna know  
I think I should go  
The things I've done are way too shameful_

_You’re just an innocent  
A helpless victim of a spider's web  
And I'm an insect  
Going after anything that I can get_

_So you better turn your head and run  
And don't look back   
Cause I fear_

_There is nothing left to say  
To you  
That you wanna hear  
That you wanna know  
I think I should go  
The things I've done are way too shameful_

_And I've done you so wrong  
Treated you bad  
Strung you along  
Oh shame on myself  
I don't know how I got so tangled up_

_And I've done you so wrong  
Treated you bad  
Strung you along  
Oh shame on myself  
I don't know how I got so tangled up  
_

**Disclaimer** : I claim no ownership over these lyrics. The song, its lyrics and music are copyright to the original artist.


End file.
